Adaptive bit rate streaming is a technique in which the bit rate of a video stream is adjusted depending on the available bandwidth of a network over which the video stream is transmitted. A client device in a network can determine what bit rate streams to request based on its view of network availability. Client devices with enhanced processing capabilities may request relatively high bit rate streams, while client devices with reduced processing capabilities may request relatively low bit rate streams. High bit rate streams may generally reduce the available bandwidth of the network.